


I Don't Know You, I Hate You, (I Might Like You)

by naega_star



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 07:46:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4821053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naega_star/pseuds/naega_star
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyungsoo just wants to get through P.E. class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Know You, I Hate You, (I Might Like You)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xiusoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiusoo/gifts).



> I couldn't resist writing another prompt and I wanted to write xiusoo for xiusoo so...here it is n.n

Kyungsoo doesn’t hate P.E. He isn’t the world’s _most_ athletic person, sure, but he’s decently coordinated and in good enough shape. The basketball unit can be a trying time given his...lack of gifts in the height department. He generally enjoys the other team sports, however, especially soccer—or at least, he did until one Kim Minseok transferred to their school. 

Although one would expect a transfer at the beginning of their third year of high school to be doomed to a year of awkwardly living on the fringes of already established cliques, Minseok was immediately popular and loved by all. He was smart, friendly, and quickly proved his skills to be worthy of the position of co-captain of the soccer team, aside fellow senior, Lu Han. 

Minseok’s arrival would normally have little impact on Kyungsoo’s life—he’s a year behind the transfer and doesn’t run in the athlete circles. Fate, however, decided that classes 2-2 and 3-1 should share the same phys ed block, meaning Kyungsoo and his classmates were forced to face Minseok (and a good third of the varsity soccer team) three times a week for the next month and a half. 

As always, on Friday during sixth period Kyungsoo and his classmates shuffled onto the field, checking for loose shoelaces. He walked over to where his friends Baekhyun and Jongdae were looking over at the approaching third years, Baekhyun elbowing the other, playfully teasing him about his crush on Lu Han. Kyungsoo looked over at where the object of Jongdae’s affections, who was not only a co-captain, but also star striker on the school team, was talking and laughing with Minseok. His eyes wandered to focus on the newer soccer captain’s gummy smile and sparkling eyes, not realizing he was staring until the senior made eye contact, one eyebrow raised inquiringly being the last thing Kyungsoo saw before quickly averting his gaze and trying to hide the sudden flush in his cheeks.

The little exchange didn’t escape his friends’ attention, but he was both saved and condemned by the sound of Coach Lee’s whistle signaling the start of class. Both teams got into position, waiting for another whistle blow to begin the inevitable crushing defeat of 2-2 at the hands of their seniors. The shrill sound put the ball into play and Minseok quickly gained possession with well-practiced footwork. He continued running the ball down the field, ending up near where Kyungsoo had hoped to quietly pass the game.  
Nearly face-to-face, Kyungsoo tried to kick the ball out of Minseok’s reach, failing miserably as Minseok mouthed “good try” before expertly passing the ball to Lu Han, who easily scored a goal past Chanyeol. (In truth, the taller boy had only been made goalie because he was the tallest in their class and most likely to trip over his own legs if he had to run.) 

The rest of the game passed in a similar manner, Minseok controlling the ball and seeming to purposefully find Kyungsoo and test him, see if he could take possession, before passing to one of his teammates or darting forward himself to go for the goal. Embarrassment at not being able to stop any of the goals soon turned to anger at the third year’s actions, each small failure pushing his internal rage meter higher. 

With a final score of 7-0, the game, and class period, finally ended and Coach Lee dismissed them to hit the showers and go home. Kyungsoo lingered, waving off an invitation from Baekhyun to play video games at his place in favor of sulking in the stands for a bit before dragging himself to the locker room—he preferred to shower before getting on the bus home, but didn’t want to fight the crowds for a stall either. 

Figuring fifteen minutes was enough time for the showers to have emptied out, Kyungsoo strolled into the vacant locker room and gathered his uniform to change into. As he shut his locker door and turned around to head to shower, however, he found Minseok standing there with a small, but friendly, smile on his face. The other boy’s presence made his earlier anger rise back to the surface, mixed with a strange feeling low in his gut at the way the senior looked with his hair still wet, droplets rolling down his neck to stain the collar of his white undershirt.

“Took you long enough,” Minseok said with a chuckle, seemingly unfazed by Kyungsoo’s glare and the way his free hand kept curling and uncurling.  
“You were waiting for me? Why?” Kyungsoo asked before pressing his lips back into a straight line, angry for letting his curiosity play into whatever Minseok’s plan was.  
The older boy stepped closer before answering, corners of his mouth quirking upward as he failed to garner a flinch or wince from the younger. “I noticed you on the field. You’re not half bad, with some practice you could be even better.” 

Kyungsoo’s anger reached boiling point at his senior’s words. After the way Minseok had toyed with him on the field he was sure the boy’s thoughts on his soccer skills were all sarcasm and mockery. Before he completely realized what he was doing, Kyungsoo pushed Minseok, flipping their positions so the older was now the one with his back to the lockers, the third year looking mildly surprised as his junior’s hand slapped against the metal next to his head.

“Is this a joke, _hyung_?” Kyungsoo practically spat out the honorific before continuing on. “Was making a fool of me during class not enough—you have to rub it in my face too? I get that I couldn’t keep up with your varsity level skills but it’s just fucking phys ed class, why did you feel the need to push me so hard???” 

He waited, breathing hard with the force of his anger as Minseok just looked at him, gaze drifting from his eyes down to his nose and lingering on his mouth. “You’re stronger than I expected too...and cute,” Minseok smiled as Kyungsoo’s eyes widened in surprise. He was well-liked enough, sure, but Minseok was older and extremely popular—he could have anyone, which Kyungsoo basically sputtered out in his state of shock.

Minseok merely laughed, leaning away from the lockers at bit to ease closer to Kyungsoo’s face. “What happened to that earlier confidence? You were so fired up when you were all angry a second ago,” Minseok goaded him, pleased at the spark that was starting to light up Kyungsoo’s eyes. “Don’t hesitate now, just go for i—”  
The brief press of Kyungsoo’s lips against his muffled Minseok’s words before Kyungsoo leaned back slightly just long enough to mumble out a “shut up hyung” and kissed him again, plush lips moving against the other boy’s mouth for minutes that felt like hours. 

Once he’d reached the point where he could barely breathe, Kyungsoo stepped back a bit, lips a bit swollen and face red as he realized what had just happened—what _he_ had just done. Feelings of fear and regret began to slip away as he looked at Minseok, still standing with his back pressed to the locker, grinning at him.

“I wasn’t expecting that when I decided to wait here,” Minseok began as he straightened up, no longer using the locker as support. “However, I’m definitely not disappointed with how things turned out.”

Kyungsoo blushed more at his senior’s words, still a bit shocked at the turn of events himself. Suddenly, his uniform and a towel were being pushed into his arms, and he felt hands on his hips gently turning him around and pushing him towards the showers. 

“How about _you_ go ahead and shower, and after I’ll treat you to pizza and we can discuss how you should most definitely start coming to the soccer practices,” Minseok murmured the words right into Kyungsoo’s ear before giving him a final gentle push and letting his hands fall from the younger’s hips.

Kyungsoo looked over his shoulder, expression playfully defiant. “ _If_ I even wanted to, I can’t even join the team right now, I’d just be on the bench. What’s in it for me?”  
He watched as Minseok put a hand under his chin, exaggerating a thinking pose. “Well…..getting to spend a bunch of extra time with your new boyfriend sounds like a pretty good incentive.” Seeming to enjoy the way Kyungsoo’s flush spread all the way to his neck at the word “boyfriend,” the elder chuckled a bit before adding, “and hurry up and shower—unless you need me to join you?”

Kyungsoo would later deny that he had practically squealed at Minseok’s words as he scurried into the showers, but the elder didn’t really mind that when every time he teased the boy about their first encounter, it would end with Kyungsoo using kisses to shut him up.


End file.
